Ash Pan
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: its an oc story about the great grandson of peter pan. its a slash people so no Flamers!


I don't own peter pan.

Just my imagination.

I don't have a beta sorry so there will be spelling mistakes!

Its in a oc point of view people, enjoy.

…………………….

Like most children I was told the stories of Peter Pan,

But to my family the stories special, it was published by a man who lived next door to my great, great, great, great grandmother, basest on the stories she would tell her brothers.

I've dreamed of pirates ships, mermaids, Indians and flying for as long as I could remember.

My names Ash, I'm 12 years old, while other children are playing Xbox and watching DVDs I'm in my room reading Adventures, dreaming of someday having my own.

I live with my grandfather, Jack Banning, a well known lawyer in his youth.

Personally I blame him for the way that I am.

He often tells me stories about Peter Pan and not just the classic well know story, many different ones with kidnapped lost boys and sword fight to the death.

Although I hoped with all my heart to one day fly to never land and see all its wonders.

I never truly thought I would, but I was wrong

One summer night I wake up to the sound of the window sliding open.

I turn and look at the window as it slowly opens I see a shadow.

I slide out of bed hesitating before slowly walking towards it.

"hello." I whisper.

Suddenly the window door slams wide open.

A man in strange clothing with long black hair, eyes as red as blood and a hook for a hand stands on the window ledge.

I back up, eyes wide in shock.

"No Way." I whisper.

He moves in to the room, walking closer to me his eyes trail up my slim body to my messy brown hair and soft eyes.

When he's about 2 feet away he pulls out a sword from his belt and points it at my heart.

"it has been so very long." his voice is deep and rich.

My gaze trails up his sword alone his arm up his body to his face.

I cant believe this is happening.

"I…I don't understand." I stutter out.

He pushes his sword forward so its touching my T-shirt lightly.

"Jonathan." he shouts his eyes don't leave my face.

"I'm sorry?" I ask him in a confused voice.

"yes captain." a voice comes from behind him.

I look over towards the window.

It's a boy, he cant be that much older than me, he looks a lot like Hook, but his face is handsome. He stares at me impassively.

"young Ash will be accompanying us back to never land." my eyes snap to Hooks face.

"your going to take me to never land?" I ask excited, I side step Hooks sword, running towards the boy Jonathan I passed him and stand on ledge instead of seeing the city of London the windows blocked, I see the deck of a pirate ship, pirates running around doing all types of jobs, I walk on to the ship staring around me in wonder. "wow." I breath in aw.

A hand grabs me from behind pulling me around in to a strong chest.

I look up to see the boy, Jonathan, he holds me close to him, I feel his hot breath on my face.

I blush and look down.

"get to work you worthless dogs." I hear hook shout from behind me, "Jonathan, bring him to my cambers."

Jonathan pulls me up the steps that are in front of us in to a room at the top of the stairs.

The rooms theme is red and gold theres a large desk that has feather quills and boxes of silver hooks, a double bed that has a smashed clock above it sits in the corner of the room.

Hooks sitting at his desk when we enter.

"ah, thank you Jonathan." he says to the boy.

I stare at Jonathan confused.

"but I don't understand, I thought only adults could be pirates."

Hook leans forward in his chair and laughs.

"Jonathan as my son is a pirate." he says simple.

"you're his son." I ask staring at Jonathan amazed.

"you find this hard to believe, you yourself are the great grandson of Peter Pan." he replies staring at me confused.

OK either I've gone nuts which to be truthful is very possible or he just told me I was the great grandson of peter pan.

"I'm what?" I ask looking down shock trying to gather my thoughts.

Hook gets up from his desk and walk around it to stand in front of me. Placing his hooked hand under my chin lifting it up so our eyes meet.

"you have his fighting spirited, his care free heart, your perfect."

He says his voice crazed.

"perfect for what?" I ask trying to hide my fear.

My body starts to vibrate, my skin tingles, I close my eyes and breath deeply.

The smell of sea air and woodland fells my nose.

"captain we've arrived." a voice shouts from outside.

Ignoring them forgetting our conversation, I run to the door throwing it open and staring wide eyes at the view before me.

It's a beautiful island full of mountains, trees and flowers.

We land on the water.

I feel eyes on me, I turn to see Jonathan he walks up to me pushing me ageist the side of the ship his body blocking any escape.

His face moves forward I stare in to his red eyes, entranced.

Suddenly a little ball of light flies between us pushing him away from me.

"don't even think about it Casanova." a voice coming from the little ball of light screams.

He pulls out his sword and swings it at the ball of light.

"disgusting pest." he shouts as the ball of light evades him moving each time he swings his sword at it.

I run forward.

"STOP." I shout standing in front of the ball of light with my arms spread wide. His sword already in mid swing comes towards me.

I close my eyes ready for impact.

After a few moments of silences I open my eyes to see him holding his sword just in front of my face.

A clapping sound comes from behind us, I turn to see Hook making his way though a crowed of pirates staring at us with a grin on his face.

"most entertaining." he says holding back laughter.

The little ball of light flies forward and stops in front my face.

The light dims, and I see a small blond haired woman with wings.

"you saved me." she says smiling.

"your Tinkerbelle." I breath.

She flies around my head making me a little dizzy.

"you've heard of me? what am I saying of course you've heard of me, how's Peter, Jack, Maggie." she says in a existed voice.

Does she mean Grappa Jack?

"mmm…I'm not sure." I say uncertainly.

She flies above me, and I feel a tingling on my head and shoulders, gold dust falls in to my vision.

"just think happy thoughts." she says happily.

I now how this works in theory but when your looking at 40 blood thirsty pirates, its a little hard to think happy thoughts.

"oh no you don't, you over size fire fly." hook shouts moving towards us.

"quick think of some thing happy any thing happy." Tinkerbelle shouts as we back away from them.

Ok think of something happy, I think while looking around.

I think of all the amazing things I will see in never land, all the adventures I could have.

Suddenly its like my bodies weightless as I rise off the ship floor.

"that's it you're a natural." Tinkerbelle says as we get higher I look down to see Hook, Jonathan and all the pirates looking up at us.

Ok this is just cool.

"we have to get you to the lost boys." she shouts flying around me again.

We so high up know, we just passed a cloud that's just weird.

I will my body to follow her as she guide me toward a large wood land.

When I drop down though the trees I see the most amazing place theirs bridges and path ways, a basket ball court well that's just random.

"hello." I say looking around at the emptiness.

"guys wake up I brung some one new to play with." Tinkerbelle shouts out.

Suddenly theirs boys every where around me some carrying balls others rollerblading.

Oh my god I'm meeting the lost boys!

I stare around me amazed at all the stuff they've made to make life easy and fun.

"who's this jellyfish?" the boy standing at the front asks I guess he's the leader because every ones gone quiet.

He's taller than me with dark purple hair, board shoulders and looks like he been running though a mud pit.

I turn red.

"I'm not a jellyfish." I shout in outrage.

All the boys start "ouing."

He laughs moving forward toward me in an intimidating way holding his sword up to my throat.

Although I pretty much wetting myself, I don't show it on my face as I glaring at him.

He grins running his sword across my skin lightly.

"prove it." his eyes bore in to mine with challenge.

I'm so angry I don't even think about it.

"fine!" I say.

Tinkerbelle flies between us landing on his sword that still at my throat.

"wow your lot more fun than I thought you'd be, no ones challenged Markus since that incident with the sling shot." she says happily.

"what incident with the sling shot?" I ask my voice full of worry.

"don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine, good luck." she says then flies off.

Oh god I'm going to die!

"right well all you have to do is jump off the dead mans drop." he says with a laugh dropping his sword from my throat.

All the boys behind him grasp in shock, while he grins at me.

Oh great I'm going to kill myself to prove a point.

"unless your to chicken." he says in a mocking voice looking at his finger nails.

Ok screw this guy.

"I'm not chicken, I'll do it, lead the way." I say.

I try to hold on to my anger at least if I'm angry I wont be thinking about my untimely death.

He leads me though the camp I see a lot of beds, a large table and more boys sitting around playing dices.

When we leave the wood and come to a clearing. I see the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly all my anger leaves me and I'm just scared.

Oh my god I'm going to die.

"so you ready." he asks mockingly.

I look at him and a thought suddenly hits me, smiling I run toward the cliff edge jumping state off it.

I hear the gasps just as I jump off.

I fall down the cliff so fast my vision is a blur.

Then suddenly I stop, haft way down I just stop.

I am such an idiot after I realised that I could fly jumping off a cliff doesn't sound so hard.

I fly back up to see and hear Markus talking to the lost boys.

"shame, well back to the camp."

I fly over his head and land in front of him.

"sorry, what was that about me being a jellyfish." I say.

They all stare at me shocked.

"you can fly?" Markus voice is in awe.

Tinkerbelle flies in front of me, "of course he can fly, he's peters grandson."

They all blink then start muttering among themselves.

……………

Please review!


End file.
